


Being Weeded Out

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert's early misgivings about the calling his family is forcing him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Weeded Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: key  
> The title comes from The Roche's [“Weeded Out”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5s55vsodH7g)

“Which makes it clear why it is a keystone of Council policy that potential Slayers be removed from their families and trained as early as possible.” 

Rupert suppressed a yawn. Potential Watchers were trained in an intensive session the summer before starting university. It was supposed to be difficult but so far Davies hadn't said anything that wasn't obvious. 

Robinson raised his hand. “But sir,” he said after being called upon, “what if the families won't release the girls into our charge?”

Rupert gave the lad a pitying look. Robinson wouldn't last a week, not if he kept questioning Council authority. Still, it didn't seem quite right, kidnapping young girls, teaching them nothing more than Slaying, and tossing them aside like rubbish once it became clear they wouldn't be called.

“Mr. Giles.”

Rupert sat up straight, suddenly not quite certain that Davies couldn't read his mind. “Sir.”

“Do you have any problem with the Council position in regards to potential Slayers?”

“No, sir. Of course not, sir.” When it became obvious he was expected to say more, Rupert added, “Protecting the world is more important than any individual life.”

“Very good, Mr. Giles.” Davies glared down at Robinson. Rupert stared down at his notes. Yep, Robinson was definitely on the outs. Rupert felt an unexpected pang of regret. Why should he care if Robinson never made Watcher? It wasn't as if they were good friends.


End file.
